Season 1 Episode 21 "The Kraang Invasion" (Part 2) (Socke21)
"The Kraang Invasion" (Part 2) ist die einundzwanzigste Episode der ersten Staffel der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Serie des Users Socke21. Diese Episode ist die finale Episode der ersten Staffel. Season 1 Episode 21 Die Episode setzt an die Handlung des ersten Parts an. Die Turtles sind von duzenden Kraangdroiden und dem Kraang Offizier umstellt. Die Kraang laden auf Befehl ihres Kommandanten ihr Blaster. Kraang Offizier: Feuer!! Kurz bevor die Kraangdroiden das Feuer eröffnen konnten explodierte auf einmal ohne Vorwarnung eine Seitenwand. Kaum hatte sich der Rauch gelichtet erkannten die Turtles einen alten Freund. Michelangelo: Leatherhead! Leatherhead: Kraang!! Leatherhead stürmt auf die Kraang zu und beginnt gegen diese zu kämpfen. Die Turtles schließen sich kurz darauf ebenfalls dem Kampf an. Während die Kraangdroiden mit Leatherhead und den Turtles beschäftigt waren feuert der Kraang Offizier einige Schüsse auf die Turtles ab und zieht sich dann zurück. Kraang Offizier: Vernichtet sie!! Die Kraang haben kaum eine Chance gegen Leatherhead und die Turtles. Nachdem sie den letzten Kraangdroiden zerstört haben hatten sie endlich zeit sich richtig zu begrüßen nach all der Zeit. Leatherhead: Meine Freunde, ich bin froh euch zu sehen. Michelangelo: Ich hab dich auch vermisst. Leonardo: Leatherhead, hast du eine Idee wie wir die Kraang aufhalten könnten. Leatherhead: Ja, die Kraang betreiben die Portale mit einer großen Energiezelle. Sie befindet sich im Hauptgebäude der Anlage und wird strengstens von den Kraang bewacht. Leonardo: Okay, halten wir die Kraang auf. Währenddessen auf der Erde im Versteck des Shredders. Dieser sitzt auf seinem Thron als plötzlich Rahzar, Fishface und Tigerclaw den Saal betreten und vor dem Thron niederknien. Tigerclaw: Meister Shredder, habt ihr irgendeinen Auftrag für uns? Gerade als Shredder antworten wollte ertönten auf einmal einige Schüsse die aus dem Raum hinter dem Haupttor kamen. Dann wieder stille. Auf einmal explodiert das Tor und aus dem Rauch treten einige Kraangdroiden hervor. Kraang: Kraang vernichte den der sich selbst Shredder nennt. Die Kraangdroiden eröffnen das Feuer. Shredder springt daraufhin von seinem Thron hinunter zu den Kraang, Rahzar, Fishface und Tigerclaw. ' Shredder: Das war ein Fehler von euch Kraang mein Versteck zu stürmen. Vernichtet sie! '''Tigerclaw, Fishface, Rahzar und Shredder stürmen auf die Kraang zu und zerstören einen nach dem anderen. Immer mehr Kraangdroiden stürmen in das Versteck. Kaum hatten sie aber diese ebenfalls zerstört stoppte auf einmal die Verstärkung der Kraang. Doch Plötzlich zerbrach eines der Fenster in Shredder's Versteck. Durch das kaputte Fenster kam ein Team des Kraang-Jagtkommandos das aus fünf Kraangdroiden besteht. Die Kraang bleiben oben wo sich der Thron befindet stehen bis der Anführer des Team mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung Shredder und dessen Schergen den Angriff befahl. Die schwarzen Kraangdroiden springen hinunter und greifen Shredder, Fishface, Rahzar, Tigerclaw und Shredder an. Diese haben große Probleme sich gegen die Kraang zu behaupten, da diese um einiges schneller sind als die regulären Kraang. Außerdem halten sie viel mehr Schaden aus und besitzen für den Nahkampf zusätzlich zu dem Sägenaufsatz Klingen die sie an ihren Händen ausfahren können. Trotz all dem schafften sie es nach einem heftigen und langen Kampf die Kraang zu zerstören, jetzt blieb nur noch der Anführer des Kraang-Jagtkommandos. Dieser nahm umgehend den Kampf auf und konnte sich lange gegen seine Feinde behaupten. Aber nur so lange bis Rahzar ihm einen Blaster der auf dem Boden liegt in dem Rücken wirft, der durch den Sägenaufsatz stecken bleibt und als danach Tigerclaw einen Schuss auf diesen abfeuert explodiert. Durch die Explosion wurde der Droide zerstört. ' Fishface: Is glaub das war der Letzte. '''Doch sie freuten dich zu früh. Weitere Kraangdroiden stürmen das Versteck und greifen Shredder und seine Schergen an. Auf einmal zerspringen sämtliche Fensterscheiben des Verstecks. Als Shredder aus dem Fenster sieht erblickt er einen Kraang Walker der vor dem Fenster steht. Shredder befindet sich direkt auf Augenhöhe mit den Kraang Piloten die den Walker steuern. Kraang Pilot: Kraang, Feuer!! Anders als die normalen Kraang Walker feuert dieser einen Plasmastrahl ab der alles durchtrennt auf das er traf. Shredder und seine Schergen werfen sich zu Boden bevor sie der Strahl trifft. Nicht so die Kraangdroiden. Einige wurden durch den Strahl einfach in der Mitte durch geschnitten.thumb|Kraang Walker Kraang: Kraang achte auf Kraang!!! Trotz der Gefahr durch den eigenen Walker setzt die Kraang den Angriff fort. Zurück bei den Turtles in Dimension X. Diese bereiten sich gerade darauf vor sich zu der Hauptenergiezelle durchzuschlagen, einen Sprengsatz dort zu befestigen, zurück zu dem Stealth-Schiff zu gelangen, zurück zur Erde zu fliegen und den Sprengsatz zu zünden. Auf einmal hebt sich das große Tor. Dahinter befinden sich dutzende Kraangdroiden sowie zwei Kraang Walker. Donatello: Nicht gut!! Kraang: Das sind die die sich selbst die Turtles nennen!!! Leonardo: Hört mir zu. Leatherhead, du kümmerst dich um die Bodentruppen. Mickey, Donnie ihr kümmert euch um den rechten Walker und lenkt ihn ab. Raph, wir beiden kümmern uns um den linken Walker. Alles klar? Donatello: Und was solln wir genau machen um ihn aufzuhalten. Leonardo: Wir sorgen dafür das uns ihre Geschütze verfolgen und sie sich im Endeffekt gegenseitig zerstören. Michelangelo: Hört sich gut an. Leonardo: Dann machen wirs so, los gehts!!! Die Turtles und Leatherhead greifen an. Während Leatherhead die leichte Infanterie der Kraang vernichtet kümmern sich die Turtles um die Kraang Walker. Die Walker eröffnen das Feuer mit ihren Geschützen auf die Turtles. Diese weichen den Schüssen aus und sorgen somit dafür das die Walker irgendwann ihre Geschütze so ausrichten das sei sich gegenseitig treffen. Mit zwei Explosionen stürzten die Walker zerstört zu Boden ''' Michelangelo: Booyakasha!! Das war abgefahren!! Leonardo: Okay, Jungs wir haben keine Zeit, wir müssen eine Invasion aufhalten. '''Die Turtles und Leatherhead laufen in den Tunnel der sich hinter dem Tor befindet aus welchem die Kraang gekommen sind. Sie folgen dem Tunnel bis zu einem Innenhof in dem sich einige Kraangdroiden befinden. Kraang: Das sind die die sich selbst die Turtles nennen. Leonardo: Zerlegen wir ein paar Kraang!!! Die Turtles und Leatherhead stürmen auf die paar Kraangdroiden die sich in dem Hof befinden an und zerstören diese. Raphael: Leo, wo müssen wir jetzt lang? Während die vier Brüder und Leatherhead sich das weitere Vorgehen überlegen ertönt auf einmal eine bekannte Stimme durch einen Lautsprecher. Kraang Offizier: Kraang ist beeindruckt das ihr bis hier her vorgedrungen seit. Doch hier endet eure Reise. Raphael: Komm doch zu uns runter dann zeig ich dir was bei wem gleich endet. Kraang Offizier: Du willst gegen Kraang kämpfen, wie ihr wollt. Im nächsten Moment öffnet sich auf einmal eine gro0e Luke im Boden durch die sich ein großer zweibeiniger Roboter erhebt der durch den Kraang Offizier gesteuert wird.thumb|175px|Der Kraang Offizier Michelangelo: Alter, das ist das abgefahrenste Teil das ich je gesehen hab!! Auf einmal holt der Riesenroboter aus und schlägt auf die Turtles und Leatherhead ein. Diese werden durch die Druckwelle einige Meter weg geschleudert. Donatello: Der ist zu groß als das wir irgendwas gegen ihn ausrichten könnten. Leatherhead: Das werden wir noch sehn! Plötzlich stürmt Leatherhead auf den Roboter zu und greift sein Bein an. Seine Schläge richten allerdings keinen Schaden an. Daraufhin packt ihn der Kraang Offizier und wirft ihn gegen eine Wand, dann nähert er sich wieder den Turtles und greift dies an. Die Turtles können nur seinen Schlägen ausweichen da ihre Waffen keine Schaden gegen ihn ausrichten. Kraang Offizier: Jetzt werdet ihr sterben, Turtles! Raphael: Leo, hast du einen Plan? Leonardo: Donnie, eine Idee? Donatello: Wartet, Ja, ich hab eine Idee. Leo, Raph lockt den Riesenroboter in die Mitte des Hofes. Mikey hilf mir diese Gasflasche dort hin zu bringen. Raphael: Ich hoffe du weist was du da tust. Donatello: Keine Sorge es wird funktionieren....hoffentlich. Während Leonardo und Raphael den Riesenroboter in die Mitte lockten positionierten Donatello und Michelangelo eine Gasflasche so das sie direkt über den Roboter zielte. Dann schlug Donatello mit seinem Bo den Verschluss ab. Durch den Druck wurde die Flasche quer durch die Luft geschleudert direkt in einen dieser Kristallbäume die in Dimension X wachsen. Durch den Aufschlag der Gasflasche bricht ein großen Stück des Baumes ab und rammt sich in den Nacken des Riesenroboters. Durch das abbrechen des Kristallbaumes wurden die Zellen des Kristalls beschädigt, dadurch wird eine Reaktion gestartet die dafür sorgt das das abgebrochene Stück nach kurzer Zeit mit einer gewaltigen Detonation explodiert. Durch die Explosion wurde der Riesenroboter vernichtet und die Turtles können ihre Mission fortsetzen. Leonardo: Donnie, wie bist du darauf gekommen? Donatello: Keine Ahnung, ich dachte das funktioniert vielleicht. Leonardo: Gut improvisiert! Okay, weiter. Michelangelo: Wartet! Was ist mit Leatherhead? Die Turtles stürmen zu ihrem verletzten Freund. Michelangelo: Leatherhead, ist alles in Ordnung? Leatherhead: Ja, meine Freunde Leonardo: Okay, Leatherhead, ich hab einen neuen Auftrag für dich. Geh zurück zum Schiff und verteidige es bis wir zurück sind. Wir kümmern uns derweilen um die Hauptenergiezelle. Leatherhead: Verstehe, ich werde das Schiff mit meinem Leben verteidigen. Leonardo: Alles klar, legen wir los. Währenddessen hat Casey auf der Erde sich mit April und Spinter zusammen geschlossen und kämpfen nun gemeinsam gegen die Bedrohung durch die Kraang. April: Ich kann nur hoffen das sich die Jungs beeilen. Splinter: Sie haben mich noch nie enttäuscht und sie werden es auch heute nicht tun. Zurück bei den Turtles. Diese sind derweilen bis in einen gigantischen kugelartigen Raum vorgedrungen. In Mitten des Raumes befindet sich ein riesiger Reaktor der durch eine Energiezelle betrieben wird.thumb|400px|Der Reaktor der Kraang Leonardo: Da ist die Hauptenergiezelle, beenden wir es. Die Turtles springen hinunter auf einen Steg der zum Reaktor führt. Der Reaktor wird von einem weiterem Team des Kraang-Jagtkommandos bewacht. Die Turtles greifen diese an. Sie können sie erst nach einem langen Kampf zerstören. Raphael: Das war der letzte. Leonardo: Jetzt bist du dran, Donnie. Während Donatello hinauf zur Energiezelle kletterte halten seinen Brüder weiter Ausschau nach Kraang. Kaum hatte Donatello den Sprengsatz angebracht klettert er wieder zurück zu seinen Brüdern hinunter. Donatello: Okay wir haben fünfzehn Minuten. Leonardo: Dann los. Die Turtles begeben sich auf den Rückweg über den Steg. Doch bevor sie die andere Seite erreichen konnte wurde der Steg auf einmal durch einen gewaltigen Schlag zum Einsturz gebracht. Kraang Prime: Nicht so schnell, Turtles. Leonardo: Kraang Prime!! Donatello: Jungs wir sollten uns beeilen wir haben nur noch zwölf Minuten. Kraang Prime: Das war ein Fehler von euch hier her zu kommen. Jetzt werdet ihr sterben! Kraang Prime holt zu einem Schlag aus. Die Turtles können gerade noch zur Seite springen. Raphael: Leo, wir sollten verschwinden eher der Sprengsatz hoch geht. Michelangelo: Ganz deiner Meinung, Alter. Leonardo: Okay, verschwinden wir. Die Turtles laufen die runde Seitenwand des Raumes hinauf bis sie zu dem Eingang kommen. Sie müssen ständig den Angriffen von Kraang Prime ausweichen. Kaum hatten sie den Tunnel betreten stehen sie einem neuen Problem gegenüber. Dutzende Kraangdroiden stehen ihnen im Weg. Die Turtles laufen den Gang entlang, weichen den Schüssen aus und zerstören einen Droiden nach dem anderen. Sie folgen den Wegen bis zu der Werft wo sich das Stealth-Schiff befindet mit dem sie hier her gekommen sind. Leatherhead: Meine Freunde, habt ihr den Sprengsatz angebracht? Leonardo: Ja, aber wir haben ein kleines Problem. Auf einmal explodiert die Wand der Anlage. Durch das Loch betritt Kraang Prime den Landeplatz. Kraang Prime: Turtles!!! Donatello: Verschwinden wir! Die Turtles und Leatherhead laufen in das Stealth-Schiff und bereiten es zum Start vor. Kurz darauf hob das Raumschiff ab. Doch die Gefahr ist noch nicht gebannt. Auf einmal packt Kraang Prime das Stealth Schiff und hält es zurück. Kraang Prime: So leicht entkommt ihr mit nicht!! Donatello: Was solln wir machen, wir haben nur noch zwei Minuten dann explodiert der Sprengsatz. Raphael: DAs ist dann wohl mein Stichwort. Leonardo: Raph, was hast du vor!? Raphael verlässt die Cockpit und öffnet die Einstiegsluke am Dach des Stealth-Schiffs. In seinen Händen hält er einen tragbaren Raketenwerfer. Raphael: Viel Spaß damit! Er feuert den Raketenwerfer auf einen Kristallbaum ab der sich direkt über Kraang Prime befindet. Durch den Treffer brach ein Stück des Kristallbaums ab und bohret sich durch den Arm von Kraang Prime. Dadurch lässt sie das Raumschiff los und sie können gerade noch rechtzeitig durch das Portal entkommen. Im nächsten Moment explodiert der Sprengsatz. Dieser löst eine Kettenreaktion aus wodurch die gesamte Kraanganlage mit einer gewaltigen Explosion zerstört wird. Da dieser Reaktor alle Portale mit Strom versorgt schloss sich das große Portal über TCRI mit einer gewaltigen Druckwell aus einem elektromagnetischen Impuls. Durch den Impuls wurden alle Steuereinheiten der Kraangdroiden sowie der Stealth-Schiffe und der Kraang Walker zerstört. Alle Kraangdroiden fielen zerstört zu Boden genauso wie die Walker. Ein Stealth-Schiff nach dem anderen stürzt ab. Die Invasion ist vorbei. Die Turtles haben es geschafft. Sie haben die Welt gerettet. Die Menschheit feiert das Ende der Kraang Invasion und die Turtles. Sie, April, Casey, Splinter, Kirby und Leatherhead haben sich in ihr Versteck zurück gezogen und feiern ebenfalls das Ende der Invasion und der Kraang. ENDE Verbündete *Leonardo *Donatello *Michelangelo *Raphael *Splinter *Leatherhead *April O'Neil *Casey Jones *Kirby O'Neil *Mr. Murakami Feinde *Kraang *Kraang Offizier *Kraang Pilot *Kraang Jagtkommando *Kraang Prime *Shredder *Fishface *Rahzar *Tigerclaw Neutrale Charaktere *Soldaten *Polizisten *Zivilisten Schauplätze *Versteck der Turtles *Murakamis Restaurant *Straßen von New York City *Dächer von New York City *TCRI *Dimension X *Kraang-Haupt-Basis *Versteck des Shredders Kategorie:Von Socke21 erschaffene Seite Kategorie:Von Socke21 erschaffene Episode